Paths Crossed Once More, Return of Doriyaku and Buddha
Dusk falls over the hollow grounds. Fog rolls in standing around two feet off the ground. Small rocks in rows and columes line the ground. Thick decrepid trees circle the area, spread among the stones willow treeshang poking at the deep fog. The moons rays shimmer around the grounds, an owl can be heard as it glides across the field Wolf howls.''' '''two rivals are destine to meet as fate had named it long ago these twos futures lay in each others hands will they die or will they live only the future knows.' Doriyaku is found sitting on top of a large rock in the middle of the hollow grounds. He appears to be meditating. He can feel that someone is nearing him. This life force he has felt before but he is not sure who it is. after falling doriyaku for 2 days and 1 night to this location buddha stops at a tree and says to doriyaku as he meditates"i know you can fell me so wake up i needto ask you somthing it was buging me for a long time." "and what would that be buddha?" he ask holding himself next to a tree buddha say"why join the akatsuki?you do see its goal of total war on this world right?" Doriyaku smirks before saying “He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still” buddha takes off his fake akatsuki rob and says"you never answered my questine why join a evil group like the akatsuki." Doriyaku looks over at Buddha, "Do you know what his place is?... This is where they fought the First Ninja war. Fifty thousand men died right here on this field, fighting the same fight that we are still fighting among ourselves today. This green field right here, painted red, bubblin' with the blood of young boys. Smoke and Jutsu's pouring right through their bodies. Listen to their souls, Buddha. I killed my brother with malice in my heart. Hatred destroyed my family. You listen, and you take a lesson from the dead. If we don't come together right now on this hallowed ground, we too will be destroyed, just like they were." Doriyaku finishes and returns to his postion. looking down buddha looks down at the ground and says "this is ground is to be respected doriyaku i'm not like my father i respect all life not only my own thanks to my training with the fire temple monks i have come to see the true meaning of this world if you choice to remove war from this world its a difficult path but i will help you to the best of my ability's." "Peace or war my path is no different, I have my mission and they are my own. You are no help to me, you are nothing but a bug in my way" Doriyaku states. buddha looks at doriyaku and says"then that means are paths have clash once again to bad i was hoping to add you to are ranks but we are destine to fight each other ok then lets end this conflict."with that said buddha pulls out a scroll from behind him and puts it on the ground then he steps over it and looks at doriyaku for his next move. With no movement Doriyaku sets on his rock as he does one hand seal and returns to medatation. making 3 hand signs and holding the last hand sign buddha charges at doriyaku as he runs at his enemy buddha's chakra suddenly become visable and revealse a 100 armed gold statue running along with him! With out looking or opening his eyes Doriyaku holds his hand out palm facing the army that is now chaging him. Suddenly a combustion of hot air appears in front of the statue, exploding in front of them. stoping buddha and his jutsu buddha says"tis jutsu will give me the power to crush even you doriyaku!"then as the cloud vanishs doriyaku see's the statue standing with 10 arms half melted over buddha and the other 90 hands launch a barrage at doriyaku with no mercy it attempt to crush doriyaku in a single barrage! With a simple hand seal Doriyaku summons nature to form a barrier of plant life to block the 90 hands that was barrage him. "You can't stand up to me, no matter how hard you train, no matter how hard you hit, I WILL always be better then you Buhhda." Doriyaku says still setting on the rock. angry at himself for not training harder buddha makes 2 more hand signs and says "fine i'll put all that power and force into 1 single hande of buddha so i can remove you from my path!"then the buddha is changed and reforms around buddha's right arm and as he go's to punch doriyaku buddha's arm breaks from the strain put on it from this untested jutsu. As Buddha steps farther into the hallow grounds arms rip out of the ground grabbing Buddha's arms and legs. "Say hello to my undead army Buddha... Don't you get it yet Buddha I know everything you do before you do it. What I think is what you do" just then the scroll opens and a explosion of smoke then a new buddha is there?then the buddha trap by the dead warriors melts into mud as its unable to hold any more chakra.then buddha say"i expected that from you i planed ahead se normaly i need to be still with that jutsu so i make clones so they channal the chakra and i can run all i want.but it is still a taxing skill i'm having a hard time holding it all."then buddha makes 3 hand signs and forms a sword out of the gold buddha chakra and grins. "So Buhhda how does that sword work?" Doriyaku ask still with his eyes closed sitting on the rock. buddha looks at the new golden blade and says"its a shape traformation on the jutsu i just used i fused all the hands into a sharp blade then i mix my chakra so i could hold it with no danger to me after are last fight i was looking for a new way of upggrading any of my jutsu and i have found it but its hard to keep using with out many clones controling the chakra flow normaly i should be still but with my combo i can do anything i want with it.." "You shouldn't drop your guard buddha." Doriyaku says from behind him as he slams his fist at buddha's head creating super heated air centemeters from Buddha's head as he begins to explode. able to feel the flow of air buddha was able to swiftly spin around and using the air stream created by doriyaku's jutsu he split the jutsu in half and step in an attempt to drive his sword into doriyaku's hand! Failing to notice that Doriyaku other hand was light on fire, Doriyaku drives his flameing fist into Buddha's gut then exploding the air around his fist to increase the chance of him hitting him. As the sword stabbed the middle of Doriy's hand as the sword enters doriyaku's hand a seed was drop forcing its way deep into his arm showing the marks of a sealing jutsu growing inside doriyakus arm,but the attack was not with outs its cost buddha was thrown deeper into the grave site by doriyaku's hidden palm jutsu. "What the F*ck, Mother F*ck you better get this shit off me now.... What the hell does this do." Doriyaku yells at Buhhda smiling at the shock doriyaku buddha says" that seed will seed its self in your shoulder and after that it will seal your arm so you may never use jutsu again with it."then buddha puts his hand on the wound he got and says"thats for thinking so little of me you let your guard down.my your arm feel no peace in life or in death" "Hmm good thing I know someone who can fix this." Doriyaku charges at Buddha and just feet from him he disappears and a horde of zombie begin to climb out of the ground, and attack buddha from ever which way. seeing doriyaku retreat buddha was so happy Buddha wrips apart every zombie with a single explosion of his golden chakra then buddha says"i need saki fast or i'm going to pass out." "I didn't retreat fool.." Doriyaku says has he drives sword down and through Buddha's Right arm cutting it off. Then super heating the air between the two of them. buddha takes hold of his burned and severd arm and says "thats not very nice sneak attacking now look at me i need to repair my body again!"then buddha jumps away as it turns to mud and then a new buddha refoms out of the scroll again but this buddha say"it looks like your a fast healer or your friends are very skilled in sealing jutsu it nothing to me i will fight and win." Category:KamiYomi